Dream Date
by CSIFiona
Summary: Based of an RPG between me and my mate Pixie. Danny takes Lindsay on a surprise date.
1. Chapter 1

**Based of a RPG co-wrote by myself and my mate Pixie.  
Danny's been saving up for a year for this.  
This chapter was wrote by moi, Pixie did the Danny chapters and I did the Lindsay chapters.  
Not beta'd as such, but we checked over each others chapters.  
Lyssie is Lindsay's twin sister.**

Danny and Lindsay are processing evidence together. "Montana, pass me the UV light" Danny asked  
"Sure Danny, why?"  
"There's something on the sleeve here." Lindsay walked round and leaned over Danny's shoulder to see a small stain.  
"Do you think they will ever relize we've been dating for a month?" Danny whispered in Lindsay's ear as he took a sample of the stain.  
"So are we still up for later?" Danny asked Lindsay.  
"Sure, can you just tell me where we're going? I need to know what to wear."   
"Just dress up a bit, you look nice in anything."   
Lindsay was in her bedroom, rushing round trying to get ready. "What the hell am I going to wear?"  
She was starting to stress out. She picked up the phone and dialed her sister.   
"Monroe"

"Lyssie? It's Linds. I'm going on a date tonight..."

"Seriously? Have you finally got over it? Who with... OH! Who's that guy you told me so much about, that pain who keeps calling you Montana?"

"It is Danny, he says to dress up and Lyss, what am I going to wear?"

"Your blue dress?"

"I wore it to a crime scene... long story."

"Ok, your red top and that black skirt? They are really pretty."

Lindsay liked the idea.

"OK, thank you, I'll wear that."

"So where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, he said it would be a surprise."

"Well, you better get ready."

Lindsay finished changing and started straightening her hair. She had a panick attack. They had been dating for a month, but she still flipped just before the date.

"I can't do this... I can't do this... I can't do this..."

"I've let Danny down once, and I am not going to do it again."

She considered staying in bed and saying she was ill. When...

Beep, beep!!

Danny's car was outside.

Deep breath, Lindsay walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, so here's pixie's part, I think it's better then mine. You judge.  
Sasha is Danny's best friend, that's all.**

* * *

Danny surveyed his closet, taking out shirts, inspecting them then flinging them on his bed. He could not decide what to wear tonight, nothing looked right. He had spent the entire day stuck in the lab, going over and over evidence from Mac's case. So now he was going out with Montana and forgetting about work, well as much as he could whilst still being on call.

He picked up the phone that was now buried underneath mounds of clothes and hit speed-dial.

Sasha was sitting in the break room of the Chicago Crime Lab, drinking what must have been her 10th cup of black coffee that day, when her cell buzzed to life in her pocket. Crap. After pulling a double on a particularly gruesome case she was not in the mood to make small talk with her roomate, or take an earbashing form her Ma about why she never calls anymore. However, when she looked at the called ID a smile formed on her face.

"Hello, Valente's Dating advice service, how may I help?"

A small chuckle escaped Danny's lips, sometimes he remembered how much he missed Sasha now that she was in Chicago.

"Funny Sash..."

"So what's the problem this time? Huh? This 'Montana' chick stand you up again?" she teased.

"Actually, if you must know, we're dating, for a month" He added "But we're going out tonight I have no idea what to wear, nothing looks right" Danny sighed, exasperated.

"Woah woah woah...You...Danny Messer...Dating the same girl for a month...this is big news Dan" Sasha was enjoying this, Danny had been talking to her about 'Montana' for almost a year, and she could tell he really liked her.

"Yeah yeah...laugh it up Sash, so come on a bit of advice here?"

Sasha knew Danny like the back of her hand, growing up, he was like the slightly geeky older brother that hangs around you, but they were inseperable; through high school, college, even police academy. She knew that his room would be littered with clothing and he would stress about his hair and cologne untill he physically left his apartment.

"Dark Blue shirt with the pinstripes, Black slacks, Leather jacket, messed up hair. Not too much gel Danny, no one likes to run their hands through a guys hair and end up with what can only be described as a loada snot on their hands."

"Thanks Sash. I owe ya, gotta go, don't wanna be late!"  
With that Danny ran out of his apartment, and off to meet his Montana.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter. The date starts her, so I hope you enjoy.  
Thanks everyone for your great reviews.  
**

Lindsay came over to Danny's car.

"Wow. Montana, you look so... so..." Danny was speechless.

Lindsay chuckled. Danny, being a gentleman, opened the door for her.

"You smell really nice, what Cologne is that?"

Oh crap, I don't know the name Danny thought. "It's..." Danny thought hard "Valente" He said, saying the first name he thought of the wasn't Lindsay, or Montana, or Monroe.

"I haven't heard of him... it's really nice."

Lindsay leaned over to give Danny a kiss. Danny had hold of Lindsay's head and pulled her further to him. The kiss deepened. Danny pushed Lindsay back against her seat, when...

"Better not be late," Danny said, breaking the kiss. "We'll finish later."

Lindsay was fuming. So he wanted to make her wait, did he? Well, she could play this game, too.

"Sure, fine whatever," she said.

The drive to where Danny was taking them was uneventful. They discovered they both had that same taste in music, they both adored songs like She Will Be Loved and Casing Cars.

"Broadway? Danny, your kidding me! What are we going to see?"

"Les Mis."

"That's my favorite! How did you know?"

"Got Stella to ask you."

Lindsay was speechless.

"Would madam like anything from the bar, before we go in?" Danny tried to put on a posh English accent.

Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Don't do that again, you sound like Payton. And anyway I love your New York accent. I'm fine, we can get something at the intermission."

"Will you close your eyes, Linds?"

"I guess, but... why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hold on, stairs here... Oh, I know."

Danny picked her up easily, like he'd done before.

"OK, Montana, you can open."

"We're in a box!" Lindsay was speechless - again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Half me, half Pixie here.**

**I'm not sure if my thank you for reviews are reaching you, so I'll say thanks on here to your reviews, they help me keep going. **

Please R&R for me.

* * *

Sasha collapsed onto her couch as soon as she got in; they had finally finished the case that had kept her at the lab for two days straight. She looked at the clock hanging precariously on the wall, I should really get that fixed sometime, she thought. Danny would be at the show by now. He had agonized for weeks about where to take Lindsay, and had finally settled on 'Les Mis' after many late night phone calls and frantic texts to Sasha. 

She walked into her kitchenette, picked up the letter from Mac and sighed. A job offer. With the NY Crime Lab expanding, Mac wanted another CSI, but didn't want to have to train up a rookie, so he'd called Sasha. Since she'd worked in the lab for two years before moving to Chicago and Aiden joining, she knew most of the team already and had family in NY so in Mac's eyes she was perfect for the job. Sasha wasn't so sure. A lot had changed since she left, Aiden for one, she had been in the year below Sasha, Danny and Flack at the Academy, they had all been friends so it made sense for her to take Sasha's position.

Bring Bring Bring

The shrill ring of the phone woke Sasha from her musings.

"Valente" She answered on relflex.

"Hey Sash..."

"My God...are you seriously calling me in the middle of your date Danny? Are you mentally deficient?"

"Woah Woah...Montana went to get drinks, i just wanted to thank ya, 'Les Mis' is perfect, she's lovin' it!"

"Well. I aim to Please."

"Ohh...she's coming back... but your still coming down next weekend, right? I feel like i ain't seen ya in ages!"

"Uh...yeah...i gotta sort some stuff out too, so I'll be there, have a good catch up, you gotta introduce me to 'your Montana' as well!" she teased.

"Yeah sure...you guys'll get on great...anyway I'll talk to ya soon, see ya."

"See ya Dan-Man"

They were coming out the theatre.

"How did you do this?" Lindsay asked

"It helps to have friends in high places... oh hold on... Hello Mr Valente." Oh, don't remember my perfume, Lindsay, Danny thought.  
"Danny, stop that. It's David. This your date then?"

"Yep. David, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is David, who gave us such great seats."

"Really? Thanks, Mr Valente, I loved tonight."

"You call me David as well. It's my pleasure, Miss Lindsay."

"Bye then, I have something else for the Montana here."

"Where now?"

"Montana, another surprise."


End file.
